


My Exciting Monday

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: A little kitten has a exciting day in their home.





	My Exciting Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the terrible way it's written. It was written years, and i didn't change anything about it except the paragraph spacing.
> 
> I plan on re-writing this in my current skill set.

Sleepily, I lift my head off the pillow. My human is running around as if there are ants in her pelt.

As I follow her motions with a turn of my head, I stretch. 

It’s a long stretch and when I look up, my human is gone.

I hop down from the bed and go to the door, but the door has been shut.

I decide to look around and see if there is any other way out of the room.

Running to the window, I look outside. It is raining hard, and I decide to not try to get out this way.

Turning around, I look around the room. It is a large room with obstacles in my way.

My first obstacle is a pile of clothes. It is a very large pile and, for a young kitten like me, it is hard to climb over.

My next obstacle is even harder. It is a large, pink and black bag filled with books.

The bag sways as I try to climb it.

Finally, I get to the top of the bag. However, as I reach it, the bag tips over, and I start to roll down the side and right into its path.

I turn to get traction on the brown wooden floor, but I am not quick enough and the bag falls on me.

I struggle, twisting and turning. Finally, I am able to get out from under the bag.

Breathing hard, I tread my way across the room.

As I get to the door, it swings open to reveal the dog that is standing there.

I run like mad to get away from the black, white, and brown beagle.

I sprint over the obstacles, which had seemed so hard before. I scramble up the bag and over the pile of clothes.

Finally, I get to the pink bed.

Just as the dog is about to grab me, I jump up and run to a corner of the bed, where I know the monster cannot attack me.

I sit, shaking, until the dog decides that it has better things to do than to play with me.

As soon as the dog leaves, I slink over to the side of the bed and peer around.

There doesn’t seem to be anything else too dangerous.

Slowly, I jump off the bed, and when all my paws are on the floor, I stand there for a few minutes, sniffing the air.

The dog is still close, but the coast seems clear.

I slowly walk out the door, and peer around the corner of the hallway.

The dog is gone, and my human is sitting at the table.

She is all dressed up in a shiny jacket and skirt. However, as I go over to her, she picks me up and scratches under my chin.

I lift up my head and close my eyes as I react to the lovely scratching.

Just then, I hear a noise and open one eye to see what it is.

Suddenly, a large, pink, slobbery tongue licks me.

I snatch my paw away from my human, trying to get the nasty slobber off my face.

While I do this, she stands up and-talking to the dog-sets me in front of it.

I freeze in fear.

My tail sticks straight out and bristles to three times its size.

The way it looks reminds me of the pine cones I see outside.

The dog licks me as I crouch down, eyes shut with fear.

After I am thoroughly soaked with slobber, my human rescues me, and I shake in her arms.

She pets me and, slowly, I relax.

We then go to the bathroom, and I am forced into warm water.

I stare up at my human with pleading eyes, but she just smiles and pets me.

Soon, she pours water over me, and I try and shake it off.

Next, she puts an icky, green, nasty smelling liquid on me and scrubs it into my pelt.

I try to resist, but it is no use.

Finally, after another drenching, I am taken out of the water and bundled in a nice, warm, soft, fuzzy towel and dried off.

I am still wet when my human is done, so I start cleaning myself.

After I am finished, I curl up on my human’s lap and start to fall asleep.

As I drift off and think about my day, I smile.

I wonder what tomorrow will hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me on 11/7/12 for one of my college classes. I hope you liked it :D (I was graded a A or B on it. I can't remember.)


End file.
